What if? Four Weddings and a Funeral StoryVersion
by grKiHWannFF
Summary: "If that person acted different in that scene, I wonder how it would have changed the plot?" That is the question some people ask themselves. In English Class we did exactly that. We picked a scene we wanted to change, changed it and acted it out. This is the written out, or the story, version. Have fun reading and review and maybe even recommend, if you feel like it, please!


_**What if...? Four Weddings and a Funeral Story Version **_

_**In the pub**_

So, that is the written out version of the play version. Same things, characters and anything else from the movie doesn't belong to me, ideas partly not. In this version I changed many things, so anything apart from the dialogue, basically the whole thing the narrator says is from me, the rest is not. Have fun reading and if you like it it would be great if you could tell me by leaving a review! :]

* * *

"Could you stop the car?" Charles asked the driver, who was one of his friends. Together with his friends he wanted to sleep at on of their houses. They just came from a wedding and it was already late that's why they were really tired and wanted to sleep. However, Charles had met that pretty american woman at the wedding and she told him where she was staying. She was staying at a pub, which happened to be very close to the road where they were currently driving on. Thus Charles asked his friend to stop the car. Although he told Carrie, that he was staying at his friend's house, which he had called a castle, but he simply could not get her off his mind. He really wanted to talk more to her. He already had a few girlfriends and he and his friends already wondered whether they would get married at all. But Charles wanted to get to know Carrie more. So, there he was walking alone in the dark towards a pub, where – hopefully- Carrie would be and spent the night with him.

When he entered the pub, he was approached by one of the two waiters, the first waiter. "Would you like anything to drink, sir?" Since Charles had not seen Carrie yet, he didn't really feel like drinking. What if she wasn't here? Well, in that case he might have to drink after all, to get over his swizz. So, until he didn't really know whether or whether not Carrie was available he would not order anything. "No, thank you." he responded to the waiter's questions and continues his way to the nearby lounge, which he could already see from the place where he had been standing.

Maybe Carrie is there? From what he could see it looked really comfortable. It must be great to sit in those arm chairs. On his way to the lounge he could hear that the waiter, who had just asked him about a drink went to the other waiter and told him his reply. The other waiter, the second waiter, had been standing at the bar and had been polishing the counter all the time. He wasn't very happy, that Charles didn't want to drink anything. "What is wrong with people today? Why do they not want to drink? We are a pub!" He complained, and he didn't stop polishing the table. Moreover, he spoke in some kind of accent, why did his "r" sound like an alveolar flap sound, or was it one? Charles continued his way to the lounge anyway.

As soon as he reached the lounge he saw someone. "Hi. Nice to see you again." said Carrie. He was so happy to see her! "Splendid!" he thought to himself. "Hi. Nice to see you again, too!" Charles responded. She looked at him with curiosity and also … amusement? No, only a bit curiosity. Why should she be amused? He was brought back by Carrie's question: "Didn't you say, that you were sleeping at your friend's house?" Oh, that's right. He told her on the wedding. In the first moment he was wondering why she knew that but of course she had to know. After all it was him, who had told her about that. How silly of him! "Yes. I was supposed to. However, as it turned out there wasn't enough room for me. That's why I am here now." He said. Carrie looked at him a little bit in confusion. "I thought it was a castle?" Blimey! Charles also forgot that he told her that! What for heaven's sake was wrong with him? "Well, yes. It is. But a very tiny one in fact." What on earth?

What was he talking about? A tiny castle is _**not**_ a castle anymore but a usual big size house! He sure hoped that he could continue living himself after this evening. "Oh, that's a pity." After they were both silent for a few moments, Charles decided to order something to drink. He raised his right arm and called the first waiter to him. "Excuse me please." The waiter came to him immediately. "Of course. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked Charles. "I'd like to have a whiskey." Charles replied and turning to Carrie he asked her: "How about you?" "For me, too." Carrie answered. "Of course. Doubles?" the waiter wanted to know. "Yes, that would be great." Charles said. "One moment please." excused the waiter himself to get the drinks. "Thank you." Charles turned to Carrie again to continue talking to her. "So … How did you like the wedding?" "Oh, it was really lovely."

Then he could hear how the waiter was talking to someone. Asking another person the same question he had asked him, when he had entered the pub. "Would you like anything to drink, sir?" "No, thank you." Seems like someone arrived at the pub. He wondered who it could be. The last few moments he had turned to the direction of the entrance. Charles heard the person coming to the lounge. He turned to continue talking to Carrie, she, however, seemed to have disappeared. Shortly after he had noticed that, the new arrival approached him. "Why, hello Charles!"

The addressed person turned again to see a wedding guest. "Hello!" He responded. It was obvious that the wedding guest was looking for someone. But … who could that be? After that person couldn't find what he was searching for, he turned to Charles. "Have you seen Carrie? Pretty american. Nice smell. Long legs. Actually, I had hoped to see her here." Charles thought for a moment. "Carrie must have left because of that person. Surely she wouldn't want me to reveal to him that she's actually in this pub."He thought to himself, before replying: "As a matter of fact I have not." "Damn. Would you mind if I join you?" the wedding guest said, disappointed because he couldn't meet Carrie. "No, not at all."

A few moments later, the waiter came and brought the drinks Charles had ordered for Carrie and himself. As the waiter was handing the drinks to Charles, he said: "Here are your drinks, sir." and added then "Where is the lady?" Charles looked him into the eyes and sayed firmly: "There was no lady." "Really? Oh, must have made a mistake then. My apologies." the waiter apologised and left. Charles took a look a the drinks he just received from the waiter. After he was done with looking critically at them, he offered the wedding guest one of them. "Would you like one?" The man looked at him in confusion and also in scepticism, he looked confused because of that what the waiter just said. Although Charles said that there wasn't a lady, the waiter ruined it. Oh, well it will be alright. That's him after all. Though he might be a little bit chaotic, he will always find a way to make things right again. The scepticism, however, came from his before done action. The wedding guest might think that one of them was poisoned and he, Charles, deliberated, whether or whether not the man should get the right one, the not dangerous one. The wedding guest took one of the drinks and asks: "What lady?" Charles knew that it was now or never. His last chance to convince him. "There was no lady. He made a mistake." He reassured the wedding guest with a smile. Well, that sounded like it would help. In fact, it convinced the man …. …...

If it weren't for the coughing, that came from behind the … couch? "So, that's where she disappeared to!" Charles thought. The man also heard the coughing, well it was hard not to hear it. "What was that?" he wanted to know. Charles already had started to think about something he could say as an excuse but it wasn't necessary, for Carrie appeared from behind the couch. "Oh, hello." She greeted them.

The wedding guest turned to him and said: "You said she wasn't here." Again Charles got ready to say something, and again there was not the necessity to do so, for Carrie answered for him: "Did I miss anything?" She looked at the two men curiously. That way, the man turned to Carrie and asked her a question: "What are you doing here?" Carrie paid attention to the wedding guest and replied: "Oh, I was just looking for my contact lenses behind the couch. But since I'm not feeling very well, I'll go to my room upstairs" and with that she went to her room.

The wedding guest and Charles were standing there alone now. The man was confused again. He looked kind of confused at Charles, before he said: "She's … very _american_." while he was doing that move with his right hand at his right temple you do, when you want to indicate that someone is a bit crazy.

Charles nodded. They were looking at each other in silence and it was getting a little bit ... _awkward_ between the two of them.

For that reason he told the wedding guest: "Yeah. - I, er, …. I ….. gotta .. go, too." then he went out of the lounge to the entrance area to the bar and asked the second waiter, who had been standing there all the time and was still polishing a table – seriously, how long can you polish a table? It already seemed polished - : "Excuse me. What is my room number?". The waiter looked up to him and simply said: "Room 1800." and with quite some energy. "Great. Thank you!" and with that he left.

* * *

That's for the first written out dialogue, there are a few more. The Play and Story version will be released almost simultaneosly, the play version first and I'll write it out and release the written out version. I hope you liked it and maybe you like my other story apart from Four weddings and a funeral. Read from you soon, hopefully! (^.^)


End file.
